


Roberta's Watch

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: galavant femships [1]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/F, body guard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user doesn't consent for her works to be published on an unoffical app
Relationships: roberta/isabella
Series: galavant femships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649119
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash February





	Roberta's Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent for her works to be published on an unoffical app

Roberta didn’t know who she was in a past life but she must have done something heinous to be stuck in the position she is in now. She always struggled with people flirting with her and having crushes. She’s always worried she’d do something wrong and ruin everything. And now both of these things are weighing on her constantly and it’s with someone who she shouldn’t even consider that way. Princess Jubilee. The person she was hired to protect and as of right now wearing a really tight dress and playing with her hair. 

“God your hair is so pretty, Bobbi. You should let me braid it after you wake up in the morning.” Jubilee smirked. 

“I. I would have to comb my hair before arriving here, so it would be already braided.”

“I meant when you finally stay the night Bobbi.” 

“Wouldn’t that be inappropriate.”

“I can hope.” Jubilee snickered. “Bobbie my parents don't care how professional or unprofessional you are with me. So relax. I have a whole bunch of things that are considered inappropriate.

She really should say no, but Roberta knew that tonight she isn’t going home.


End file.
